


【柱斑】雙楔

by kinokonatsu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-23 19:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20204956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinokonatsu/pseuds/kinokonatsu
Summary: *cp柱斑。*！OOC警告！自我滿足xp產物！*黑化柱x病嬌斑，和寶py的產物。為啥ooc呢，因為柱不可能黑化，斑不可能病嬌（。）總之我是嘗試邏輯自洽了，但請不要把這兩個當作原著的柱斑看。口味非常古早，扭曲且瘋狂，不太建議閱讀。請注意避雷，更不要無視預警，謝謝。





	【柱斑】雙楔

1.

計劃到底是從那一步開始出錯的呢。

宇智波斑無從得知，而此時他也無暇細想。查克拉在體內暢行無阻，兩顆眼球的瞳力也已在多日的休息下回復了過來。然而那貫穿左胸乃至牽引到全身的空洞感時刻提醒著斑先前他與千手柱間的戰役並不是一場夢，那感受體內的血液漸漸被雨水所替代而生出來的空茫與悵然更不是他的臆想。

但毋說探明情況，宇智波斑此刻連讓手指的指節屈一下都做不到。斑曾在宇智波的書庫中讀到過，有某種封印術可以直接切斷中術者的神經和身體的紐帶，從而讓中術者在意識清醒且不被束縛的情況下也依然動彈不得。

那是由宇智波斑的父親、田島所放進去的，記載著千手一族的新型秘術的捲軸。

千手。

千手……柱間。

宇智波斑放任他的思緒沉入黑暗，再多想也是無益，不如養精蓄銳，好看看他的敵手……他的朋友想要做什麼。

2.

天空是湛藍的。

這一望無際的天空上面僅僅浮著幾片路過的雲，他們馬上就走了，又會有新的被吹過來。千手柱間扶了扶頭上所戴的斗笠，其邊緣處連著的白布將那一篇燥熱的空氣囚在其中，將柱間的皮膚燜出了一層薄汗。

正午的陽光筆直地射下，於是柱間被罩在火影帽下的容顏便融入了陰霾之中。這個時間民眾多半在家歇息吃飯，街上也沒什麼人，懶洋洋的黑貓趴在木箱上，見柱間經過也只是晃晃尾巴，換了個姿勢繼續睡著。

無人知道千手柱間的目的地，柱間不會讓第二個人知道，是的，他也不會讓斑知道自己身處何方，反正斑也不需要出來。

慣常的用品，偏好的食物，房間的通風和氣溫……柱間將一切都準備好了。他不捨得虧待斑，斑活得太辛苦了，也不會好好照顧自己，之前旅途中的時候定是餐風飲露，背脊靠在樹幹上一坐便是一晚。

之後不會這樣了。

千手柱間眨了眨眼，他將單手抬到眼前，好阻擋過剩的陽光。光線絲絲縷縷地從指縫中透出，將柱間蜜色的皮膚打成更加鮮亮的顏色，柱間記得，這隻手上曾佈滿了塵土與血舞。也正是這隻手，被斑狠狠地咬了一口。斑的牙齒整齊，但又銳利非凡，咬肌力度極大。柱間仍能記起那一口咬下來的感觸，那無疑是疼痛，傷口溢出血液後又被帶著腥氣的雨水沖刷，很疼，但不會比宇智波離去的背影更讓他難受。

好在一切得以挽回。柱間是高興的，他發現了斑、挽回了斑，他捉到了斑。

斑不會再離開了。

3.

‘咔噠。’

那是宇智波斑聽過無數次的聲響。

當宇智波斑還居住在木葉，還居住在他那間宇智波的老房子裡的時候，柱間便時常來串門了。有時候是清晨，柱間提攜著點心或餐點過來，和斑一起吃過之後他們兩人再結伴走向火影樓；有時候則是深夜，當螢火蟲聚在廳中水塘紛飛亂舞的時候，柱間會忽然抱著酒跑過來，和他一起喝酒。傳統的紙拉門會發出不大不小的聲音，即使如何潤滑改進，也依然無法將這個聲響消去。

咔噠，咔噠。一開，一關，隨後那沉穩的腳步聲就會響起。柱間總是不等他的回應便擅自踏入他的居所，然而他也不曾認真生氣過。宇智波斑得承認，一個人的生活實在是太過寂靜了。雖然他擅長忍耐寂寞，但是他並不是真的享受孤獨。他能夠接受現狀，即使這個現狀讓他不喜。

千手柱間常說要成為他的家人，要成為他的兄弟，或許斑是默許的，所以他願意接納柱間，讓他到這個……充滿了過去家人的回憶的地方。

即使柱間是千手。

是奪走斑所有家人的罪魁禍首的……千手。

當那層封印被解下之後，宇智波斑不出意料地看到千手柱間出現在了他的面前。斑並不緊張，也絲毫不慌亂，就算柱間在那時用了某種秘書延續了他的生命而將他的計劃擾亂，那也只是無關大雅的小小意外。只要斑想，他有無數種方法可以從這裡脫出。

千手柱間拍了拍手，將斑的注意力吸引了過去。柱間的口中開始絮叨，他將一件又一件的用品從包袱中拿出，放到了合適的地方——架子或者桌上。宇智波斑此時身處的，乃是一間樸素的和室。和他舊居的臥室一個裝潢，似乎連棟樑的木質都是同一種，若不是本該為連接前院的障子變為了一堵厚重的墻壁的話，或許斑會以為柱間把他帶回了……他以前的家。

現在大約已經荒廢了吧。宇智波出於對田島、對斑、甚至對泉奈的敬重，都不會讓他人入住宇智波舊宅。但無人居住的房屋想當然也不會有人去打理，更何況斑以往也是一個人處理家務的。

“斑，你在聽嗎？”

“……啊。”

“以後你就生活在這裡吧。”

“什麼意思。”

“唔，是我哪裡說得不清楚嗎？以後斑就一直在這裡吧，不用出去了。當然，不會有什麼不便的，我會為你處理好一切。”

“……”

千手柱間不是在開玩笑，斑能確認這一點。然而就是因此，柱間的話語才更讓斑無法理解——千手柱間怎麼也不像是會說出這種話的男人。

從周圍的環境來看，這裡並不是屬於木葉村內的範圍。窗外依稀傳來雀鳴，陽光穿過葉隙，鋪灑在了窗欞的圍欄上。屬於濕潤的泥土的氣息和微風一起飄到了室內，顯然這裡是獨獨落座於森林之中的某座宅邸。

一個遺世獨立的牢籠。

“你認為我被關在這裡就能夠解決事態了嗎。”

宇智波斑微微闔上眼簾，雙眉緊蹙。他的眼睛很大，睫毛長而不翹，此時那眼眸流光輪轉鋒芒畢露，透出的視線猶如冷鋒一樣扎入了柱間的心口。斑的語氣依然是平和的，帶著一絲不顯的嘲諷，他揉上自己手腕上的淤痕，有些想要找找自己的手套被放到了哪裡。

“關？唔，的確是呢。與其說關，不如說是終生監禁吧。這還是你在的時候提出的法案呢。”

“……”

千手柱間一邊說著，一邊渡步走到了斑的身邊。宇智波的皮膚在陽光下白得幾乎透明，青紫的血管和突起的筋脈也非常明顯，而現在斑的皮膚是潔淨而平坦的，沒有那晚上的觸目驚心的傷口和血跡。

這樣就好了。

戰場上的宇智波斑的確非常令人驚艷，被火焰簇擁的宇智波揮舞團扇操縱生死，鐮刀映照著一張張悲戚恐慌的容顏。但柱間一直更喜歡平日里的斑，和他聊天時愜意的斑、會對他沒辦法的斑、會對他無防備地露出醉態的斑。

只有柱間能擁有的斑。

沒有在意宇智波反常的沉默，千手柱間自顧自地將斑的手腕捉了過來，以嘴唇慎重地吻過每一寸細嫩的皮膚。柱間能從中感受到斑的氣息，像是某種香氣，從每一個毛孔中散發出來，唯獨柱間能將其捕捉到。這是多麼地令人懷念啊，他在某一段時間裡，能夠隨心所欲地感受斑，現在他終於能夠重回那個時候了。

柱間不想再放手了。

4.

宇智波斑能夠記得他人生中第一顆糖果。

那是年幼的斑第一次將手裡劍準確地投到木質的靶心上時，從他父親手中得到的獎賞。那並不是金平糖，只是普普通通的砂糖塊，單單拿在手裡邊緣便已經開始鬆散。於是小小的宇智波等不及地便將其塞到了嘴裡——那是何其甜美。

像是將‘高興’這個情緒本身吃到了口中。

在此之後，宇智波斑再也沒有品嘗到過如此美味的糖果，即使後來他已經有能力去購買城中最出名的糖果店之中的商品。

但是，並不是說這種甜美就此與斑無緣了。

那是再長大一點的事情了，是他已經和柱間在河邊決裂，又過了兩年之後的事情。宇智波斑鮮少得病，但是一旦得病便來勢洶湧。那裡應只是一場風寒，卻讓斑暈頭轉向，甚至無法自如行走。理所當然地，斑被留在了族地，無法跟著他的父親和弟弟一起邁上戰場。

在決裂後的第一次，柱間的對手變為了他人。

起初斑並沒有意識到這一點，畢竟他已經燒得連他面前的到底是麵餅還是木盆都無法辨明了。然而，那些來自於他人的絮語卻出乎意料地被斑的耳朵給捕捉到了。或許只是因為他們的話語中有那個名字，有那四個音階，於是斑便會本能地留意。

‘好險和川在，千手佛間的長子……那個叫柱間的……簡直不像是一個孩子。原來斑一直在面對這種敵人嗎？’

‘是啊……連三個成年人都無法制住他，而且那孩子還一直在找斑……還好和川君在呢。’

‘就算……沒有斑，和川也能當千手柱間的對手。’

……

也許原句並不是這樣。重申一次，斑的病情真的很嚴重，而他的大腦時刻都在嗡鳴作響。但那時候的斑顯然並沒有足夠的理智來想這些問題，他的腦海中除了尖銳的鳴叫，便是那如同毒咒一樣的話語。

‘就算沒有斑，其他人也能當柱間的對手。’

宇智波是強大的一族，強者數之不盡，所以這是很可能會發生的情形。

斑說到底也只是一個還未滿十五的少年罷了，能夠代替他的宇智波雖不算多，但也還是有的。

這是符合常理的。

……

不對，不對，不對不對不對。  
柱間的對手只能是我。

柱間，柱間，柱間。  
你怎麼會承認別人？

除了我以外，你還會用那種眼神看著別人嗎？  
還會用那種仿佛要將人吞吃入喉，滿是強勢和佔有的眼神看著別人嗎？

和川……和川舅父嗎。

……我比他更強。  
他不能滿足你的。

…………  
柱間。

在此之後斑大約是暈睡了過去，之後田島發現斑專心致志地在休息，是的，專心致志。他甚至不再監督泉奈的練習，只是沉默地閉目養神，送過去的湯藥和食療也努力全部吃完了。見效顯著，斑很快便恢復了。

在下一次的戰爭任務中，宇智波斑揮舞著太刀，在人群之中尋找著他唯一的目標。他有些惶恐，這是他以前從未體味過的情緒，這讓斑有些惱怒，他不承認自己是因為害怕遲到。

如果……等到他趕到的時候，柱間已經在和別人酣戰了的話。

……  
柱間。

好在這個情況到最後也沒有發生，或者說，柱間沒有讓它發生。當宇智波找到千手的時候，千手似乎也在尋找著宇智波。兩人會面時，柱間眼眸中升起的安然和飽足讓斑無可抑制地興奮，口中像是被灌了一口最醇厚的蜜，又像是再度嘗到了幼時的砂糖塊。

柱間。

宇智波斑沒有想到，在隔了許多年的如今，他會再度品嘗到這個滋味。那是最為讓人難以戒斷的甘美，從舌苔蔓延，恍若整個人浮在雲端。和那時一樣，這源於千手柱間的眼眸，那赤裸地展露出來的幽光讓斑顫慄，那是他人、不，包括斑，都不曾在柱間的眼中看到過的……寶藏。

好想要。  
好想將它得到手。

宇智波斑仰起了頭，讓千手柱間更方便地吮吸他的喉結。他被千手柱間壓在了床上，他應該反抗，作為男人、作為高傲的宇智波，他不應該被一名千手壓倒在床上，更何況柱間明顯是想要……進入他，侵犯他。

然而，那抹在柱間眼底的光像是清晨間在泉水出躍動的光斑，又像是粘稠的蜜糖投下的浮影，一點一點地澆在了斑的心口，只讓斑想要更多地被柱間以這種目光看著。

啊啊，好想要。

要怎麼樣，才能讓你的眼底持久地出現這抹光呢。

……柱間。

5.

“哈……唔嗯……”

宇智波斑並沒有抿嘴憋住聲音，或者說現在沒有。畢竟是男人，斑在早前未曾想過他會接納另一個男人深入他的身體，更不想聽到自己發出多餘的聲音。這並不代表斑想反抗柱間，事實上雖說他的手腕被柱間牢牢捉著不曾放開，但斑也沒有認真抵抗過。斑只是一直一直看著柱間，用他那烏黑深邃的眼眸，連眨眼都少之又少。

像是某種在夜晚才會出沒的鷹，瞳孔的焦距凝視，目光只落在他的獵物身上。

每當宇智波斑對上千手柱間的時候，斑總會覺得自己會出現一定程度的異常。他對這種異常心知肚明，只是在大部分情況下這都是可以掌控的。斑躺在床上，衣衫被壓在他身上的千手兩三下褪去，裸露出一個屬於戰士的胴體。那些深淺不一的傷疤大多分佈在身前，雙肩和側腹的疤痕格外明顯，那都是柱間親手留下的。若要說斑在背後唯一留下的疤，便是……在終結谷的那一刀了所製的那枚了，刀刃貫穿了斑的胸膛，在左胸和背後都留下了印記。

但它卻淺淡得微不可見。

不用說這也是千手柱間的手筆。斑俯首看了看，它還不如側腹上的交叉型刀疤明顯。就在柱間的指尖碾過了斑的乳首的時候，變得異常的斑感知到了一股陌生的快意，這讓他猝不及防地咬住了嘴，卻立馬被不滿的柱間用手指用力地將唇瓣抵開了。

“斑。”柱間說，“不要忍。”

千手柱間的語調依然是沉穩平和的，聽上去似乎與平日一樣，但斑能看到柱間眼中那些細碎的輝光又更亮了一些。宇智波難耐地吞了一口唾沫，他像是一根蠟燭，被柱間以眼神點燃了內芯，燃起來的燭火將其他的部分都盡數融化，滴滴劃落在白色的被褥上。

在這之後便是順理成章的挑逗和親吻，他們是第一次親吻，卻默契得如同已然耳鬢廝磨了上千個日夜一樣。兩條鮮紅的舌頭裹著唾液交纏，斑幾乎被柱間吻得喘不過氣來，他被迫吞下了柱間渡過來的口涎，又得小心翼翼地不被嗆到。這時候他心頭一動，故意將頭偏到了一邊拒絕了柱間的吻，還刻意閉上眼無言地抗拒——果然，在下一刻他的頭被柱間厚實的手掌不容置喙地掰了過去，然後柱間以更加情熱的方式來讓他沉浸到口舌交纏的快樂中。

不知是否被斑激怒了，柱間在肆意地撫摸過斑的身體之後，便乾脆地打開了斑的雙腿，然後將並起的兩隻抵入了斑乾澀的穴口。男人的後穴並不是用來作這種用途的，現下被如此粗暴地進入，當然只能牽起一片刻骨銘心的痛。宇智波的呼吸因突然的衝擊而停滯了一瞬，隨後便像是瀕臨窒息那樣，急促而貪婪地索求起周遭的氧分。斑的確很痛，這和他以往受傷時感受到的疼痛截然不同，這更為難以接受，蜂擁而來的羞恥感讓他的眼尾染上鮮艷的紅。但……那道光。

柱間眼裡的那道光更亮了。

光是被柱間這樣看著，斑就感到陣陣電流從背脊攀附而上，他仰起頭將後腦往枕頭上用力地磨了磨，好減緩那股似麻似癢的衝擊。由於甬道過於緊緻乾澀，柱間的動作並不順利，但他的目的顯然也不在於擴張。柱間幾乎是享受地看著斑因痛苦而發白的面容，冷汗一滴又一滴地從皮膚中滲出，斑蹙著眉，忽然又扯開嘴角朝千手柱間笑了笑，其中蘊含的意味不外乎是你也不過如此。

然而出乎斑的預料，柱間並沒有因此而更加憤怒。柱間只是在斑牽起的嘴角落下了幾個吻，手上的動作也保持著同樣的頻率。漸漸地，斑的後穴可以吞下更多的手指了，柱間將斑的穴口撐開，隨後將傷藥當做潤滑倒了進去，像是攪動蜂蜜一樣在斑的身體裡無秩地抽動。肉體依然疼痛，精神卻高亢到匪夷所思的地步，斑喘了口氣，好不容易調整好呼吸的頻率，決定再做點什麼證實一下他的猜想。

……但這也不太容易。斑一直注視著柱間，而柱間也一直在看著斑。從柱間進來到現在兩人滾到了床上為止，柱間都沒有暴露過一絲一毫的破綻。是的，即使是在做著如此親密的舉動，柱間也依然沒有給斑任何間隙。正是這樣的柱間，讓斑覺得更加有趣了起來。

斑雖然好奇柱間的動機，但比起追究起因，斑更想探明柱間的異常到了何種程度。

“柱間。”

宇智波斑開口了，他按捺住心中的亢奮和興致，擺出一副疑惑而煩躁的表情。

“你想上我？為什麼？”

“我還以為你會在最開始的時候就問呢，斑。”

“……你剛剛不像是能溝通的樣子。”

“真過分啊。斑的話語，我是什麼時候都會聽的。”

“不要再說多餘的話了，到底為什麼？你在此之前對我沒有抱有過這種想法的吧？你也不缺女人……”

“斑就是斑！”

“啊啊、嗯……你，不要突然……”

“斑啊，我沒有你是不行的。……待在我的身邊。”

“唔，啊……所以，你就打算靠這種事把我留下來？……你認真的？”

“不，這麼做只是因為我想而已。”

“哈啊？你……啊恩！”

千手柱間將手指從斑的身體裡抽了出來，隨後他解下自己的衣袍，用赤裸的雙臂攔住的宇智波的肩膀。熾熱的鼻息從頸脖一路往上，打在了斑的耳郭旁，那人低啞的、輕柔的嗓音在斑的耳旁迴響，無端讓斑感受到了如同芒刺在背的危機。

“而且，斑，你如何篤定我對你沒有這種想法呢。”

肉體交纏碰撞的聲音響徹了這間和室，千手柱間的囊袋一下下拍打在宇智波的臀瓣上，那些粗硬的毛在斑的會陰處磨動，讓宇智波不斷難受地蹬腿。然而千手柱間的臂膀如同頑石，毫不動搖地將扶著斑的恥骨，即使斑再怎麼掙扎也無法逃脫對方猛烈的攻勢。柱間的性器很長，形狀筆直，能夠直接搗在斑的最深處。這第一次的性體驗對於宇智波斑來說還是太過猛烈了，準備也不太夠，快感在疼痛之下難以被察覺，更讓這股疼痛使人倍加瘋狂。

宇智波斑在從被進入開始就沒有停止過他的掙扎，但是大病初愈的身體並不能讓他的掙扎起多大的成效，像是不堪受辱那樣，斑的雙手橫放在臉前，任由柱間如何撥動也硬是不挪開分毫。斑沒有捂住自己的嘴巴，但他也沒有溢出先前的呻吟，只是急促地喘息著，沉悶又無趣，只有在柱間進得太深了受不住的時候才會漏出幾聲低哼。

然而宇智波斑當然不像是他表露出來的那樣淡然，事實上他的內心快要被某種熱意撐破了。無論是危機亦或是安逸，痛苦還是快樂，只要是柱間給他的，斑就會盡數收下，他貪戀於柱間，時時刻刻。而在仔細的觀察後，斑發現每當他拒絕一次柱間，柱間便會回饋給他更多的光輝，果然……就是這個。

想要更多。

這份像是永不饜足的貪慾到底來源於何處，連宇智波斑本人都無從知曉。若要追溯，露出蛛絲馬跡的時候大概是在少年時期。在和柱間還維持著友人的關系的時候……或者，是在最初看到柱間的時候。

然而這既不是戀也不是愛，它是更為深沉而隱蔽的欲求，被斑關在身體的某個角落。宇智波隱約地察覺到，這並不是該被釋放出來的情感。於他、於柱間都並無益處。

啊啊……所以只要一會兒就好了。反正之後要逃出這裡的手段要多少有多少，再稍微陪柱間玩一會兒。

到那時候，他會回歸他的計劃，他的理想並不會因此而受阻，這隻是個無傷大雅的遊戲。  
就讓我看看吧，柱間。在最後，你能……到什麼地步。

“斑……斑。”

千手柱間在進行了最後的挺動後便將熱液射入了斑的體內，斑抖了抖，他沒有高潮，甚至前端都沒有硬起來。但當他意識到柱間的液體被灌入了他的後面、看到柱間在攀上巔峰時那不自覺地蹙起的眉的時候，斑的心中便升起了一股難以言喻的激昂，麻痺感帶起了全身的寒顫，斑甚至產生了被快感席捲了的錯覺。

與斑相反，千手柱間似乎並不怎麼高興。他沉默地將自己的柱體抽出，看到斑閉上眼拒絕和他對視後無聲地歎了一口氣。雖然千手柱間時常在斑面前露出一副消沉的模樣，但這只能說是故意的情趣，並非是他當真情緒低落。作為千手的族長、作為火影，柱間總是維持著一股八風不動的沉著，像是世間無人無物能夠撼動他分毫。

這並沒有說錯，除了斑……宇智波斑。他的摯友總是能夠輕而易舉地牽引他的心緒，無論是高興還是悲傷，亦或是現在的若有所失。

“斑。”

“……”

“我不會讓你離開的。”

“我愛你。”

6.

宇智波斑開始了他在囚籠裡的生活。

實際上他對此並沒有感到什麼不滿，柱間會將他生活所需的物品妥帖地準備好，也並不限制他的行為——只要斑不出這個院子。為了保證斑不會無聊，柱間在建造圍欄的時候多在圈了一塊地，饒是以宇智波斑的腳程也足足走了一刻鐘才來到了盡頭。

封印中不斷傳來屬於千手柱間的仙術查克拉，大約還融合了漩渦一族的技術，部分是宇智波斑也未曾見過的術式。但……這還不足以困住斑，遠遠不夠。

在確認過封印的情況後，斑便回到了柱間給他所建造的宅邸裡。宇智波並不打算離開，至少不是現在，他還打算繼續他的遊戲。

千手柱間在每日傍晚都會回來，隨後到次日清晨才會依依不捨地去上班，像是一個早出晚歸的丈夫。但顯然他回來之後也並沒有得到好的放鬆，因為斑在直白地抗拒他。

每當千手試圖對宇智波說些什麼、抑或乾脆抱過去的時候，斑都不會有任何反應。宇智波斑的表情淡然如初，無論柱間做什麼都好，他都不會給柱間任何反饋——除了柱間擁抱斑時，斑會因身體的反應而不得不動搖。

因日日不斷的頻繁性事，宇智波斑的身體漸漸能從交合中體會到了快樂。斑一天比一天更敏感，分身也會因柱間的進入而溢出線液，在半個月後更是第一次憑藉著後方迎來了高潮。但……宇智波斑冰冷的態度不曾改變過。

兩人在攀上巔峰過後會熱汗淋漓地一起倒在床上，柱間從斑的背後圈著斑，他總會一點一點地從斑的肩膀吻到他背後那唯一的傷疤，像是某種習慣或執念。而斑就任他吻著，闔上眼簾裝作睡著了的模樣，不聲不響。

“……”  
真殘忍啊，斑。

千手柱間用他滾燙的手心摩挲過宇智波的側臉，又將他的側髮撥到耳後。手下皮膚傳來的脈搏規律而有力，昭示了主人擁有著鮮活的生命力。柱間攬緊了斑，臉頰蹭著斑亂翹的髮絲，還將雙腿蠻橫地擠進了斑交疊的腿縫中。這本是親密無間的姿勢，斑默許了，他該感到高興才對。

……不，斑不是默許了。斑只是懶得花力氣來拒絕他。

斑還活著。

這很好，但這又不夠好。

要怎麼樣……斑才能只在他懷中活著呢？

7.

千手柱間的憂愁和不安是顯而易見的。即使是他人，也能從他鬱結的眉眼看出他心事重重了吧——更勿說是知之甚篤的斑了。柱間的變化斑都看在眼裡，他從一次次冰冷的視線後，密切地觀察著柱間的狀態。

還不夠，還差一點。

宇智波此時就像是從一個蓋著白布的花籃裡掏出一隻隻花朵，得到了一隻就會想要下一隻，得到了清雅的便會想要濃艷的，直至將花籃掏空，斑都無法止住伸過去的手臂。

無法停止的貪慾。

啊啊……柱間，快點吧。  
我要等不急了。

8.

人是會因為無理的落差而感到不滿的，千手柱間也不例外。

在最初得到斑，留下斑的時候，柱間曾以為這就是成功了。然而他在後來被現實當頭一棒，終於醒悟過來，斑留不留下來，做決定的還是斑。

像是現在，斑的身體的確陪在他的旁邊，但是斑最耀眼的靈魂卻被隔絕在柱間之外。柱間無法觸及到斑，這是柱間無法忍受的事情。

只是想要斑一直在身邊而已。  
無論如何，無論如何無論如何……都想要斑在身邊。

以前的斑從不曾這樣，即使是在兩族交戰時，斑的眼瞳依然會對柱間訴說著他的心意。斑的內心一直是對他敞開的，斑眼眸中靈動的輝光，是柱間堅持的源動力。

即使斑不承認，柱間也知道斑真正的想法。

然而，現在，柱間看不到斑了。

……太殘忍了，斑。  
你不需要我了嗎？你不再渴求我了嗎？

怎麼會這樣……怎麼能夠這樣。

……  
……

怎麼樣，才能讓斑不離開呢。怎麼樣，才能把斑的靈魂捉出來呢。

斑，你不可能真的抗拒我的。

果然，只是這麼關著你的話，是毫無意義的。  
必須讓你自己不想離開我才行。

只要不被我撫摸，就會寂寞到渾身發寒。  
只要不被我擁抱，就會恐慌。  
只要不被我進入，身體就會想念到疼痛的地步。

……變成這樣吧，斑。

然後，我會一直愛你。

9.

宇智波斑很滿足。

進程很快，顯然他抓到了訣竅，現在柱間離完成只差最後一步了。但就在這關鍵一步上，柱間足足停滯了有兩個多月。斑保持著細心，他可不想一切功虧一簣。

然後，就在之後的某一天夜裡，柱間帶來了一些不尋常的東西。

以往柱間總會給斑帶許多禮物，麩皮壽司、各式各樣的書籍、甚至還有樂器。如果不是斑言明了不要活物的話，或許柱間還會為斑捉來一頭鷹。

——不，柱間，熬鷹需要要耐心和專一。  
我還沒有把你得到手，怎麼能夠分心。

瓶瓶罐罐撞在一起的聲音隔著布包也十分清晰，柱間將裡面的瓷罐逐一取出，放到了斑的旁邊。宇智波對這些罐子瞥了幾眼，難得認真地皺起了眉。斑對從中散發出來的香味有些印象，那是產於濕地的植物，能夠催化出可怕的效果，曾被用於擾亂了數個村莊。

懲治這名作惡者，還是斑在木葉時接到的任務。那時斑險些也中了招，好在只有淺淡的氣味，遠不及直接吞食的效果。但即使如此，斑也把自己關在屋子裡好幾天，免得被他人看見會尷尬。

是的，這些植物的作用，是強效的催情。而如果斑沒猜錯的話，這些罐子裡所裝的便是萃取出來的精華……效用能達到那時候的幾倍以上。

它的用途也不言而喻了。

雖說柱間擁有的仙人體或許能讓柱間倖免於難，但斑必定會陷下去，這會很麻煩，即使斑順利逃脫，他的身體要恢復的話也需要花上許多功夫。

……要制止柱間嗎。要在這時候離開嗎。  
要停止而這場遊戲嗎。

——“斑。”

聽到千手柱間的呼喚，宇智波斑抬頭朝前方看了一眼，卻並不答話，依然用著淡漠的態度來回以對方。柱間顯然已經習慣了斑的反應，他走過來興高采烈抱住斑，眼眸中熠熠生輝，像是當年在河岸旁和他訴說未來的那個少年。

……但柱間已經變了，就在不久之前，由斑親手促成。

“我找到一個好方法了，太好了！斑！”

千手柱間將自己的臉埋在宇智波的領子裡，嘴唇蹭在斑的頸脖上，他那頭筆直而柔順的鴉髪順勢垂落。斑將其纏到指尖繞了繞，它們又在下一瞬因千手柱間猛然一抬頭而被抽離了。

“終於，你能變成我的東西了。我們不會再分開了。”

“……”

“你也很高興吧，斑。我知道的。”

宇智波斑靜靜地和千手柱間對視，謹慎地確認著柱間眼眸裡的感情和理智的比例，有些遺憾又有些無可奈何地發現，或許這一次，他能夠完成柱間。

誠然，被柱間下了藥再狠狠侵犯的話，他的身體會被改造成另一種姿態。這是非常不利於斑之後的計劃和行動的。

但是……柱間。千手柱間。懸於木葉之上的太陽，此時被日食之火所吞沒。  
那些顏色的陽炎像是要將天空都灼燒起來，這是曠世的奇景，是偌大的偉業。而還差那麼一點，就一點點，日食就要完全了。

太可惜了。

太陽將要被吞沒——被他宇智波斑。  
現在停止的話，便是前功盡棄了。

……太可惜了。

還不夠，還遠遠不夠。

所以，再陪你一會兒吧，柱間。  
因為你是特別的。

不要讓我失望。

10.

在這一晚，斑第一次體會到何為衝擊靈魂的快慰。

他的口舌滿是被柱間蠻橫地塞進來的催情液，芳香的、粘稠的、甜蜜的。除此之外，他還被迫吞下了柱間的慾望，那些情色的藥物讓斑的喉嚨變得格外敏感，柱間的味道、柱間的形狀、柱間的行動方式，都隨著每一次衝擊更加深刻地銘刻在了他的腦海中。斑嗚咽著，因為窒息而不斷地掉著生理性的淚水，幾乎將他整張臉濡濕。他的嘴角有些撕裂，兩塊唇瓣紅腫得像是水潤的果肉，在柱間抽插的間隙裡艱難地呼吸。與此同時，他的雙手被木遁綁在身後，他的手套內塞滿了細細碎碎的蔓藤，像是毛刷一樣不斷地刮弄他的手腕。斑知道，這些由柱間可以催生出來的蔓藤類似於柱間的一部分，柱間是會有觸感的。這個認知讓他興奮得渾身顫抖，卻被千手誤認為是反感到了極致。

“斑……馬上就讓你快樂。”

宇智波的胯間同樣被塗抹上了催情的液體，斑深色的前端不斷漏出透明的粘液，像是失禁了一樣，這大概是因為他的囊袋被沾滿藥物的木遁毫不停歇地揉搓著，會陰那片柔嫩的肌膚也沒有被放過，木遁的紙條抵在上面，如同愛撫一樣摩挲斑。

千手柱間的喘息越來越粗重，斑被情慾浸染的臉龐讓他興奮地加快了抽動的速度，大力地在斑的口中肆虐。宇智波的舌頭被他頂得不斷往回縮，隨後又會被性器彎曲的部分勾出來。那片柔軟的軟肉抵在下體上的觸覺讓柱間興奮不已，而當柱間注意到斑發出的嗚咽越來越甜膩的時候，終於忍不住衝刺射入在了斑的喉道中。

“要讓斑這裡也忘不了我才行。”

一邊以沙啞的嗓音這麼說著，柱間一邊溫柔地撫上了斑的髪頂，一下一下地順著那凌亂的髮絲，如同對待著最珍視的愛人。在徹底結束了射精之後，柱間才將他稍稍萎靡下去的性器抽出，隨後他意外地發現斑的喉結動了動，似乎是斑將他的液體全部吞了下去。

“做得很好哦，斑。”

千手柱間俯下身吻了吻斑的額心，隨後便將雙手卡在了斑的腋下，把宇智波脫力的身體整個提溜起來，放到了自己身上。柱間操縱木遁解開，讓斑的雙手搭在自己的肩膀上，如他所料，斑只是下意識地抱住了他，而沒有絲毫掙扎。這或許是因為過剩的藥力，但柱間更願意相信這是基於斑對他的信任與依賴。

你逃不掉了，斑。

宇智波的身材非常好，健碩的肌肉飽富彈性，千手柱間揉搓著斑的臀肉，滑膩膩的催情液在他的手下均勻地塗滿了兩團肌肉，甚至連臀縫中也擠滿了液體。柱間只是輕輕地戳進了一個指頭，便看到斑渾身一抖，發出了一聲帶有哭腔的急喘。

“柱、間……。”

“我在，斑。”

千手柱間無視了宇智波斑話語中的恐懼和驚慌，大約是快感太過強烈，讓斑害怕了吧。但這隻是開始……是的，還只是開始而已，現在還不到真正該害怕的時候。柱間側過頭，不斷地在斑的臉頰上落下碎吻，他進入斑體內的手指卻一刻不停地在其中攪動著，好讓更多更多的催情液進入斑的身體。藥效很快，斑大腿內側的肌肉開始一縮一縮地痙攣，大約是要迎來高潮了吧。柱間想著，毫不猶豫地將手指一下子抽了出來，然後將自己恢復了硬度的分身抵在了斑的後穴口。

“不……等一下……”

終於，宇智波斑終於在和柱間的性事中露出不一樣的反應了。柱間有些欣慰，但更多地是苦澀與悲傷。果然，只能用這種方法了。真是對不起啊。

……但是，我必須這麼做，斑。  
我不能，再見到你離開了。

“哈啊啊啊嗯——”

肉柱毫不留情地打入了宇智波斑的身體，速度極快，又因過大的尺寸而能將每一片腸壁都頂到，變得異常饑渴而敏感的甬道無力承受如此強大的刺激，只能奮力地收縮著，直白地將一切反饋給身體的主人，讓斑在瞬間便達到了高潮。這一下所帶來的快感是斑未曾想象過的，幾乎靈魂都要震顫，電流竄過骨髓，將愉悅粗暴地塞到每一個細胞之中。斑用盡全身的力量抱緊柱間，幾乎是兇狠地將手指嵌入了千手柱間的後背，他無法把握分寸，於是尖銳的指甲便在柱間肌理分明的背後留下了數道滴血的痕。

“啊、啊、唔……嗚。”

“沒事的，斑。”

千手柱間輕聲的安撫如同某種魔咒，讓宇智波斑的理智得以從快感的包圍之下脫身。直到過了好一會兒，斑才讓自己的顫抖平息下來，但他還是無法控制呼吸的頻率，只能更多更多地吸進屬於柱間的氣味。柱間吻了吻斑的嘴唇，用眼神示意斑往下看，於是斑才注意到自己和柱間的下半身一塌糊塗，不止有精液，還有一些淡黃色的液體，滲在潔白的床單上——斑竟然被幹得失禁了。

斑又開始發抖了。

“不用在意，斑。之後我會弄乾淨的。”

宇智波一族都有著輕微的潔癖，斑也同樣，柱間體貼地拿過乾布來，將兩人身上的尿液拭去，然後溫柔地在斑的背後撫摸了幾下。

“要繼續咯。”

“啊恩……恩、嗯唔……”

千手柱間扶著宇智波斑的腰背，富有節奏地往上顛弄著斑的身體，催情的藥液被柱間擠出，淅淅瀝瀝地低落在他的腿側。但斑的體內並沒有因此變得乾澀，不如說，似乎變得更為濕潤了。柱間有些奇怪，他吻走了斑臉側的汗珠後，便倏然展開了更加迅猛的攻勢，極富爆發力的肌肉讓柱間能夠極快地在斑的體內抽動，情色的水漬聲不絕於耳，斑的臀肉更是被拍得通紅。

與柱間所猜測的一樣，斑在胡亂地喊叫掙動過後，無力反抗的內壁溢出了更多淫糜的清液，那是斑自己的液體，替代了藥物，從兩人交合之處徐徐流下。在以往的性事中，不曾發生過這種事情——若是柱間不潤滑的話，這窄窄的甬道總是乾澀的，除非是被撕裂出血。

是藥物的效果嗎？還是斑隱藏的天賦被開發出來了？千手柱間也弄不清，只是柱間因為這個發現而更加興奮，他舔了舔唇，湊到了斑的耳邊。

“斑……你知道嗎，你被我操出水來了。”

“你、胡說，什麼……”

“真的，你看，只要我往這裡頂——”

“嗚嗯！”

“這不就出來了？你自己能感受到嗎？”

“沒有，啊……不……”

“斑還是這麼不坦率啊。但沒關係，之後……你會改變的。”

千手柱間篤定的語氣讓宇智波斑背脊發寒，斑忍不住夾了夾腿，但他的大腿內側只能觸到柱間的腰部，這個體位讓他只能將身體袒露在柱間面前，任他動作。

隨後宇智波斑不知道自己到底射了幾次，或者說自己究極有沒有射出來。他只是被動地承受著千手柱間給與他的快感，他們換了許多姿勢，而斑的身上也因此佈滿了鮮紅欲滴的吻痕。柱間沒有放過他任何一處敏感點，從耳郭到鎖骨，乳首到腰側，全部都是被肆虐過的痕跡。宇智波的胸肌和後背滿是掐痕，一條一條，青紫斑駁。到最後柱間含住斑的乳首的時候，斑所能感受到的唯有針刺一般的疼痛，這是當然的，那兩顆肉粒被柱間吮得整整腫了一圈，顏色更是鮮艷到異常。但宇智波斑仍記住了這處在之前傳來的快感，更何況柱間一刻不停地在侵犯他，令人難以承受的愉悅一直在折磨著他。

但，這還不足以讓宇智波斑變成快樂的奴隸。宇智波斑知道，千手柱間當然也知道。

又是一次發洩，千手柱間從宇智波痙攣的身體退了出來，又用沒有徹底軟下的性器朝著一個方向頂去——於是柱間便滿意地看到了斑的腹部出現了一個不自然的突起。千手柱間很得意，他將斑的手抓了過來，覆在了上面。

“斑，能感覺到嗎？”

“……你，夠了吧。”

“嗯？當然還不止這樣哦。斑，離天亮還有好久呢。”

千手柱間聞言露出了一個溫和的笑容，他清雋的眉眼因此被牽動，彎彎的，正是斑所迷戀的那樣。那烏黑的眸子中承載的光讓宇智波斑又一次顫抖起來，他必須得用盡全力控制住自己，不然、不然的話，他肯定會……

大笑出來。

柱間，你是我的了。

11.

自從那一日後，千手柱間的調教便開始了。

說是調教，不如說是故意讓斑期待他的歸來。在白日，宇智波斑的身體會被木遁緊緊地纏著，在宇智波的族服之下，斑的皮膚上虬結著細小的蔓藤，他們集中在斑的胯間和乳首等敏感處，不斷地挑逗著斑。但這些木遁絕不會觸碰斑的後穴，而在每日清晨離開前，柱間都會在斑的甬道內塗滿催情液，讓斑含著柱間的精液和催情液艱難地熬過好幾個小時——到了中午，柱間才會回來。

然而，斑並不能讓自己解脫。他的眼睛被柱間被柱間用柔軟的布條蒙上，手腳都被木遁綁在一處。為了不讓斑的氣血淤結，這些木遁還會不定時地替斑更換姿勢，甚至按摩被綁緊的地方。真是多餘的體貼和溫柔，斑想。宇智波斑的忍耐力一直很好，韌性更甚，他知道柱間能夠感知到這些木遁的情況，於是也不去掙脫，只是沉默地忍耐——沉默地放任自己的身體被柱間調教得更為淫亂。

宇智波斑沒想過這個詞會與他有關，但他一直是個實事求是的人，所以他不會否認他的身體正被漸漸地改變。宇智波在等待，千手柱間幾乎已經要被他所完成，他確信柱間已經不會對他人感興趣了——甚至無法對斑以外的人產生那方面的衝動。

這在不久之後便得到了柱間的證實。

“斑，你還好嗎？”

千手柱間在來不及趕回來做飯的時候，便會乾脆從他們熟悉的和食店裡買上兩人份的飯菜帶回來。斑曾想過柱間會不會因此被人捉住馬腳，從而被發現他居然將襲村的叛忍擅自關押在了別處——他沒有真的問出來，但熟識他如柱間，馬上便從斑的眼神中知曉了他的疑問。在那時，柱間只是輕輕地笑了笑，那笑容和藹得似乎和他被斑捉住前一樣，柱間說，我都是直接告訴大家說我來見你的。

哈、哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！

宇智波斑在心中狂笑，他能夠想象出千手扉間聽到這個答案後所露出來的詭異表情，這很好地取悅了斑。在離開木葉後，宇智波甚少再回想起哪裡的事情，畢竟都已經是無用的過往了。然而斑在那時還是不禁想象了一番柱間在木葉中的風評會因他而變成什麼樣子，執著於舊友的、情深義重的火影？還是無法從過去脫出的可憐人？不，按照那群人的風格，大約只可能是前者吧。

當然，前者顯然也更適合柱間。

時間切回現在，宇智波斑在被千手柱間觸碰的那一瞬明顯地抖了抖，這是後天養成的神經反射，柱間的體溫激起了斑的恐懼，讓他想起了柱間對他所做的罪行——這是斑故意做出來的誤導，事實上，他就算真的反射性地抖了，也只會是因為興奮。

宇智波斑在最初便不排斥千手柱間的親近。

“今天吃鰻魚飯哦，是你誇過的那一家，還記得嗎？剛好在做促銷活動，我就買回來啦。”

千手柱間熱情地說著，雙手卻在解開斑的衣物。他手一揮，木遁便如潮水般退去，最後他將光裸的斑抱到了自己的腿上，宇智波的臀瓣剛好抵住了他堅硬的熾熱。

“嘛，先讓斑舒服了我們再吃飯吧。”

“……好熱。”

“唔？應該不會啊……啊啊，是在說我啊。這也是沒辦法的吧？一回來，看到斑的臉，就會變成這樣啊。”

“……”

“所以說這是沒辦法的事情嘛——只要是光看到躺在床上等我回來的你，看到變成了我的東西了的你，我就……咳，想直接插進去了。”

“啊、啊啊嗯——”

宇智波斑放任自己被柱間插到了高潮，他已經等待柱間的侵入等了足足一個上午了，此時斑連喘息的尾音都像是浸在蜜糖中一樣甜蜜，他的體內被柱間所填滿，就像是被灌滿了愛。

柱間的愛。

“好孩子……射得真多呢。好了，來吃飯吧。我還是留在裡面比較好吧，不然斑會受不了寂寞的，是嗎？”

“柱間……柱間、柱間、柱間……”

“我在這裡哦，斑。我就在這裡。”

千手柱間心滿意足地享受著斑的投懷送抱，他的手指摩挲過斑吸飽了陽光的髮絲，恍惚間從中感受到了幸福的味道。他調整著坐姿，動作間滾燙的柱體在斑的體內磨動著，讓斑不住地發出放浪的呻吟。

“那麼，來吃飯吧。來，張嘴，斑。”

千手柱間很幸福。

……是的，如果他只能……他很幸福。

12.

千手柱間已經不再是以前那個千手柱間了，宇智波斑心知肚明。

但，只要柱間還是柱間，無論柱間變成什麼樣，斑就會一直貪求柱間的一切。

這是愛嗎？……一定是吧，不會有比這更為熾熱的愛意了。

只要柱間希望，斑就會給他最熱切的愛。

永遠。

13.

“斑，你還想要離開我嗎？”

“不，不會了。”

還差最後一步，最後一步。  
還不能走。

14.

那是在幾個月之後的某日。

如千手柱間所願的那樣，宇智波斑的身體再也不能離開他了。

只要一被千手柱間觸碰，斑就會忍不住體內的躁動而呼吸急促。  
只要一被千手柱間擁抱，斑的性器就會不受控制地發硬發燙。  
只要一被千手柱間親吻，斑就會忍受不住想要被柱間侵犯的渴望。

斑早就不需要蔓藤的調教了，但即使柱間什麼都不做，斑依然會無時不刻地索求柱間。為了宇智波斑，千手柱間盡可能地推卸了各種外交，實在不行便用舉世無雙的木分身來代替；會議也是盡可能地快速結束，處理公文的效率也今非昔比，娛樂活動更是完全沒有——其餘的時間全部拿來和宇智波斑相處。

就是在和平時同樣的一天。

宇智波斑從午睡中醒來，他懶洋洋的，即使不用睜開眼也知道自己正被千手柱間抱在懷中。房間的採光極好，適量的陽光從窗欞隔著圍欄照在兩人的身上，他們皆是渾身赤裸，身上只蓋著一條薄被。斑剛動了動身體，千手柱間便在他的唇上輕啄了一下。

“醒了嗎？”

“啊啊。”

“吶，斑，我剛在你睡著的時候想了一下……別這麼看我，我只是比你早醒了一點點而已！”

“……哼。”

千手柱間的懷抱實在是溫暖至極，引人眷戀。宇智波斑靠在柱間的頸窩裡，瞇起眼眸，恍然察覺到身體裡的某些事物正在不斷流失，那是……是什麼？

然而還未等斑想清楚，側肩傳來的劇烈痛楚便將他的所有注意力吸引了過去。在這裡，能夠傷害到他的只有柱間……柱間在做什麼？

宇智波斑眨了眨眼，漫不經心地將臉頰挪了過去，反正他也不認為柱間會無端對他做什麼。果然，如他所料，他剛看到舊日遺留下的疤痕被撕破，血跡才從中溢出些許——千手柱間所驅使的柔和的醫療查克拉便在他傷口前亮起。那些淡綠色的光芒聚集在斑的肩膀前，幾息之間便將傷口治愈完畢。而又因這是新出現的傷勢，醫治得又很及時，以至於皮膚甚至沒有留下一絲疤痕。

連那以前的劃傷也不見蹤影。

“嗯、唔……”

這隻是開始。

左肩之後是右肩，柱間在指尖前凝聚出查克拉刃，快速地將斑的舊疤割破，隨後查克拉性質一轉，又變為源源不斷的治愈之力讓劃出來的開口迅速愈合。隨後柱間的目標落到了下腹部，斑的手擋在那裡，柱間想讓斑挪一挪，但也許是因為困倦或嫌麻煩，斑不太願意配合他。

真是沒辦法。

“——”

千手柱間扯開了宇智波斑身上的被子，沒有前戲，只靠著先前留下來的體液將自己頂了進去。猝不及防之下，宇智波斑的背脊用力地弓起，敏感的身體被柱間一下便幹到了高潮，斑的前端沒有射出任何東西，但他的甬道和雙腿如同痙攣一般地抽搐著，臉上更是染上了明顯的酡紅。柱間滿意地看到斑的手揮到了一旁，抓住了身下的床褥，於是斑腹部的肌肉便得以全然裸露在柱間的視野裡。

“……柱間。”

“嗯？馬上就好了。”

腹部於人體來說是極其重要的地方，千手柱間集中精力，謹慎地用查克拉刃在斑右腹的疤痕處劃了兩刀，力道把控得極好。他在動手的前一刻將自己的手掌伸到了斑的嘴邊，好讓斑在疼到的時候來咬自己出氣。雖說柱間的目的並不是傷害斑，但他所做的行為無異會讓斑感到疼痛，柱間還是感到了一些抱歉的。

獨屬於治療查克拉的那淡綠色的光芒散去後，宇智波的腹部潔淨如新，再也不見以往那猙獰的傷口。千手柱間顯然非常滿意，他將自己佈滿牙印的手取下來，去吻他的斑。

“好了，看，斑。這樣就和以前一樣。”

“……”

宇智波斑知道千手柱間所說的‘以前’是指什麼，那是在遙遠的過去，是他們的少年時期，柱間想要斑回到彼此相遇時的模樣。

“斑，那時候我就覺得，你是上天賜給我的啟示。”

而現在，被他認定為天啟的少年，正安分地躺在他的懷中。

——這就夠了。

房內很快又想起了肉體交纏的淫糜聲響，宇智波低啞的呻吟再度響徹在這狹小的和室內，如同過去半年裡的每日一樣。

15.

宇智波深知自己這樣下去是不行的，他的計劃已經被拖延得夠久了，為了確保之後的步驟萬無一失，他是時候啟程了。

但，……。

啊啊，再一會兒，再一會兒就好了。

宇智波斑闔上了眼，他自己的某一部分正在心中嚴厲地呵斥，但斑還是無法決定，再待一會兒。

再一會兒就好了。

……柱間。


End file.
